Kingdom Adventure High
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: A huge tale of love, adventure and.. High School? Kick back and relax with Roxas and his friends on a crazy ride of teen romance and chemistry projects. "I felt I have played this adventure many times. Now it's time to lose that memory card for the best." - Roxas Rate M for later chaps.
1. Prologue

"There's meaning to dreams,

And you got to have passion.

Two paths on which you take.

I want to follow you to the end,

But there's choices I have to take.

Don't worry,

The sky, heart and dream is the same, the same things we shared together.

Your destiny and my destiny are one."

A huge tale of a young teen group, but there's one male that stand from crowd. Follow Roxas Strife and his dearest friends throughout his little adventure through family, friendship, destiny, teen romance and chemistry projects!

Roxas: Please do enjoy! :D

Prologue

Roxas' POV

"O-oh crap! We're gonna be late!"

"Nah, Roxas, we're early. We have an hour and 45 minutes until school starts."

"So you woke me up at 4 and it's for nothing?"

"No silly, your birthday is today! Happy Sweet 15th Birthday Roxie-boy, better live it to the best since one more year until you're going to be a real man."

"! Oh, t-thank you Ven."

My name is Roxas, Roxas Strife, as what Ventus say, I am 15 years old. I am a fan for all season since each season has a reason of beauty. Ventus is my brother as I have also other family members which you'll meet later. This is the amazing month of September, between both a solstice and an equinox. My birthday starts 2 days before the Fall Equinox, September 19th. Oh back to family, Ventus is my older brother, about a year or 2 older than me but people mistaken us as twins. As Ventus sing Happy Birthday to me, I enjoy his tone because I am excited to be 15, once I turn 16, our father would allow me and Ven to finally go on our first adventure soloing together as a team. Once again family will be explained later.

"Happy Birthday to Roxie, Happy Birthday dear Roxas, Happy Birthday to you. Come on Roxas, we better hurry if you want some cake. I have made our favorite."

"*gasp* You don't mean?"

"Mhm~!"

"Sea salt strawberry shawty!"

This is something we loved and have figured how to both get a sea salt flavor and more of a sweet treat out of it. It is strawberry shortcake with syrup and sea salt put in there, when me and Ven make it, you're tastebuds will be in delight. Me and Ventus are almost the same person but the difference is, Ven is more outgoing than I am. We laughed in unison from what we have said and shared together.

"Oh and um Roxas?"

"Ya? Wait, did you make cupcakes too?"

"Roxas, you should know.. How could I have not?!"

"Oh man, I love you for life bro! ... What were you gonna say?"

"... Oh, now it clicked. It's about the cupcakes."

"Ventus? You didn't ruin them did you?"

"No, I didn't. It's just I made a lot of them."

"That sounded more like a question than a statement Ven.."

As Ven is the outgoing one, I am the serious one. I crossed my arms knowing something's up.

"Oh, follow me my dearest Roxas."

With Ventus finishing that sentence, I follow him to the kitchen to see the cupcakes in piles. If I were my eyeballs popping out of my sockets before, they should be like that now.

"How many did you make?! 100!?"

"Close, off by an extra 75."

"Ventus, how are we gonna finish this?"

"Hey, we got friends and family members."

"That's not going to cut it. There's going to be more 80 of those things once the day is over."

"How about school?"

"Jesus Ven."

"Then, hurry up can eat your slice, we are going to give 15 minutes to pack those things! Those remaining left over will be our breakfast and desert for tomorrow."

"Are You SERIOUS!?"

And that was my best memory of September, now welcome to March. This my first year as a sophomore in my new high school I just have transferred to. Or, the new school, I have transferred to with my family partaking in that school while I was at another school. Ventus is in his junior year, proving I am a year or 2 younger than him.

"E-excuse me! Pardon me. Coming throu- AH!"

I tackled, no make it crashed into somebody as I was rushing to school. I wanted to be early for the entrance ceremony for both welcoming back students and welcoming newest students to their school, Kingdom Adventure High.

"Ow.. oh I am sorry."

I was about to help the person up until I see a pair of blue sapphire eyes. I thought I have seen the ocean once those eyes took a glance at me. Though, I think I have stared long enough.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"W-waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I got flipped over, the sky flew over my view as my body hits the ground before me again but back first. Getting a better view to look, there's black hair, it may be black hair but it's short. I couldn't help but blink after seeing what have happen to me. A fist almost meet my face but it ended up opening for me, just for me, just for me to grab it and get helped up.

"I-I am sorry. You are lucky that you got away with it because you were nice to me."

I blinked once more, I was stuck in a trance until Ventus called me.

"Hey! Roxas, hurry up, you said you wanted to be early right?!"

"Oh, y-ya! Coming!"

I have rushed over to Ventus but making sure I won't bump into.. _her_ again.

?'s POV

I have walked to school on my own this morning. My sisters decided to leave me behind because they wanted to go find their boys. Well, one is looking for him as the other was already walking to school knowing his location. My sisters that I mentioned, they're named Kairi and Aqua Kisaragi. If you hear that last name, that's right, my mother.. Yuffie Kisaragi. *sigh* I got crazy family members, I believe Aqua is my own sane member in the family. As arriving to the school, people move out of my way, showing who's got bigger respect. Sometimes, I felt awkward when it first started but now, I am getting used to it, people should have show better respect.

"E-excuse me! Pardon me."

The hell? I was about to turn to the voice but it's too late as that voice of the person collided into me.

"AH!"

We both said it in unison but I was too shocked to yell longer. My body met the ground as another body hit my own. That really hurt. I looked at the person who dared to crash into me but the world stops as ocean blue eyes met sapphire eyes. Those eyes shows a reflection of pure happiness, something I could have been jealous of. But I looked and thought he was looking at something else other than my eyes. Now I am really mad.

(If you know what happen in Roxas' POV then this shouldn't have to be repeated... - Rayvon)

This is embarrassing, that guy was Ventus! Aqua's boyfriend and I have hurt him, she's going to have a fit. UGH! What's worst, I have apologized and other people have probably seen it.

"Yo, Xion!"

"Oh.. Hey Kairi.."

"What have you gotten down in the dumps?"

"I have thrown Ventus to the ground. Though, Ventus doesn't seem to know me and he isn't wearing his foolish green tie and sun-cap as he would usually wear." And what's worst, I think I have blushed more than in embarrassment from that scene.

Kairi looked at me like I have 2 heads then laughed at me.

"Hey! Shows so much family you are."

"N-no, it's funny you believed that was Ventus."

"What do you mean?"

"That was Ventus' younger brother Roxas, he's probably a few months older than you. I can't believe he's a new student here."

"So I have beaten up his little brother?"

"Must have, if it was Ventus, he would have laugh it off and like you said, he would know you."

"Oh dear god.."

I looked back at the direction Roxas went. So that's Roxas. Why.. do I have this sudden feeling? It's cringing my heart, what is this?

"Ooo Xion, don't tell me you-"

"Finish that sentence, I DARE YOU!"

I begin to chase Kairi into the school building. Today's not my day...

(Back to) Roxas' POV

"She's so beautiful.."

"Roxas~!"

"Ack! Sorry Ven, there was a girl I am thinking about."

"I heard, tell me Roxs! I need to know who's the girl that took ya heart away. Wait, nevermind, tell me what does she look like!"

"... *blinks* She has nice short black hair, and those mystical sapphire eyes-"

"Well I be DAMNED! Roxas Strife likes Xion Kisaragi."

"!"

I turned with a shocked expression, as I turned, my 1st best friend arrived to the scene. The pyromaniac Axel Farron.

"Axel! Where's Z?"

"Right here Roxas. Just carrying my bags for class."

"Umm, for what?"

"Videogames man! You should have known me by now!"

Axel and Z are my best friends throughout middle school until they have to go to high school. They are like 2 peas in a pod. Although, there's a secret between their friendship, Z told me that secret that should be excluded from Axel's ears, Z said he wanted to tell Axel himself. So I kept my lips sealed shut for Zackori's sake and his fluffy heart.

... Still there? Welcome to my second period class! It's time for introductions, I am outside in the hallway waiting for my que.

"Mr. Strife, please come in young man."

"Yes."

I walked in to see that the class is up to 17 students, I never felt so small. Wait a moment, is that Xion?"

"I-I am Roxas Strife, I have transferred from Twilight Tech School. I hope that we can have an amazing school year together."

I have bowed to show my self respect. Ventus would have be with me but today it started on day 2, therefore, I am alone in the rest of my classes for day 2s'. Now students are yelling and rooting for another student that just make fund of me, calling me a tech nerd..

"OK! QUIET DOWN! Roxas, please sit next to Xion, that's your seat and she'll be your partner for the rest of the year."

"Of course.. it would be an honor to work with another student." Yahoo! TOUCHDOWN! I SCORED MYSELF WITH XION! Wait, no time to be foolish! Focus!

"Hey there, I would to apologize from my actions earlier before school started." That's what I said to Xion before sitting next to her, luckily it's a whisper so no one else would hear me.

"It's alright, just don't mess with my reputation."

O-ouch, cold heart.

Lunch came faster then I expected. Apparently, I was wrong, Me, Ventus and my 2 cousins or should I say my step brothers have shared the same lunch period.

"Z and Axel could have come but decided to mess around in the auditorium to play videogames."

"Should have known."

"Yo, Rox!"

"Sora! Where's Vantias?"

"He's taking a nap in the classroom he has to take next."

"Performing an all-nighter is not working too well for you 2."

"But, music is our soul!"

"We know."

Soon all 3 of us laughed together. Sora Fair is my step-brother, he has gotten more friends than I do. He's pretty outgoing, he's in the same position I am in. Vantias and Sora are like me and Ventus, the difference is, Sora is the outgoing one, Vantias is the serious one. I can tell you what Vanitas is like later when he appears. For now, Sora is more cheerful than Ventus and he's my age, as well him having grades 65 - 78, his GPA is no where higher than 73 sadly. Ventus' GPA is even 85 - 90, mine is 90 - 98, I am nowhere perfect yet. I have perfected the exam because it's stuff I already know that Cloud shoves into our heads. Cloud is our father as Zack is Sora and Vantias' father, they are a couple and they're married secretly to each other after Ventus turned 12.

Now it's just after school, school goes by quicker than I thought for the first day. Yep, just me, Ven and Aqua now walking together. Yup, I am Senior 3rd wheel yet again...

"Hey Ven, I'll meet you at the house. Have fun with Aqua-san."

"Oh my, Roxas, I don't want you to feel left out."

"Nah, go on ahead and have fun you 2 crazy love birds!"

I ran home with a smile on my face that disappears when I am halfway close. So that's how a couple feel like together? Falling in love and being the love you love right? Well, it seems like I have fell in love. But she's a girl who could actually murder me if she tries. I do have a few tricks up in my sleeve but I can't hurt the one who I like. Also, she treated me, in the nicest way as possible.

I arrived into the household, maybe tomorrow will be a better day between me and Xion. She is my partner after all.

"WOOT! ME AND XION HAVE ALL CLASSES TOGETHER! Ventus must have been my good luck charm for a very long time, also Ventus said he was going to give me a present tomorrow morning. Well, see you tomorrow.

End of Prologue...


	2. Chapter 1 - Which is Sweeter?

Chapter 1... Which is sweeter?

Roxas' POV

I begin to lick my lips as I cringe from what happen at lunch today. It's my second day at school and I am trying my best to delete that memory.

"Roxas, you're right!"

"Huh?"

Before I knew what was coming, I got knocked upside the head by a soccer ball. Somehow I hear laughing in the distance before shaking my head back and forth to regain my senses. Turning towards the laughter, a male with a black cap but if were to look more closely, it's positive he's blond.

"Roxas you ok?"

"I'm fine Ven, man, I have lost a little of my mind."

"Oh ya, what happen between you and your partner with you project? You came running with 25 minutes before lunch period ended. We got 10 minutes until lunch ends now so spill the beans Roxas."

Yes, I remember a project pretty well but I never expected like earlier!

- Flash back -

"Mr. Strife, Ms. Kisaragi, since you 2 are working together? I got an upcoming project I will warn you 2 about since you're both my top students in the class. If your attitude Ms. Kisaragi towards others will die down.."

I laughed nervously as Xion gave off a glare at me. What did I do to make her come off the wrong side of the bed!?

"Everybody in class will work on a made-up song in a group of pairs, either they will work with partners or other people enrolled in this course."

"O-oh ok miss. Umm.."

"Roxas, if you feel uncomfortable with Xion being your partner or Xion, if you feel uncomfortable with Roxas being your partner, then you may exchange with new partners of your choice. I am only giving you a day to try and work together, who knows, you may have an easier time being acquaintances once you guys work together. And maybe you Ms. Kisaragi, you can lighten up for a change, other teachers may let you get away of being a lone wolf but I would not tolerate it at all."

"Hey, Xion has a right to be not welcomed in my presence, I-I am new after all." Well there's my luck, I rather have Xion be happy than I am anyways..

"So.. Larxene, I might exchange project partners tomorrow. You know me after all.." I smiled weakly. Xion was pretty shocked for me knowing this woman, or I should say regular student here. Larxene is about the same as Axel, people put her into the position of a dumb blonde but she proved them wrong once they know her age as she became a senior. Larxene was Axel's neighbor and first crush, until Larxene moved away and Axel gotten a change of impression with girls. Larxene was one of the people I can put as a best friend when times are needed, she's a tad crazy and I can't ask her advice unless.. it involves girls and oh boy, Larxene got that glint in the eyes. Guess I got to explain to her later and come to her for 'lovely advice' on 'woman'.

"Oh Roxas, I never knew you would have the balls to say my real name infront of somebody you don't know."

I chuckled nervously.

"Y-you know Miss Turken?"

"Know? Make it first-base terms my dear. Roxas is a friend of mine. How has it been Roxas, you said you are 15 now right?"

"Ya, for once, I really miss ya Larxene."

As me and Larxene gave a small reunion, I almost lost track between me and Xion's project.

"Wait, before we go any further, what will happen if we get separated?"

"Well Roxas my boy, you should know how to make another song right?"

"O-oh.. umm alright."

"You best not fail my class, or you're going to have a reason to be afraid of me.. Mr. Strife."

I turned pale on how Larxene uses that tone, she's both my Music teacher and P.E teacher by the looks of the scheledule. I am dooooooooooomed! I CAN'T SCREW THIS UP! IF I DO I'LL HAVE A REASON TO HIDE FROM THE LIVING!

"Umm, is Roxas ok Miss Turken?"

"Heh, he's way better than ok. Don't screw up in my class."

"Yes Miss Turken.."

"Ta-ta Mister Roxs."

"? Roxs?"

I regain my senses as Larxene left.

"Ya? Wait Xion, you called me by one of my nicknames."

I chuckled infront of Xion for the first time because she called me the first time by my nickname.

"So Roxs is one of your nicknames?"

And there goes my happiness...

As little time progresses, it arrived to a class we shared together, when it gotten to 5 minutes before class is over, I told Ven to go on ahead without me. If Ven stays, I am never going to get my project done with a nosy brother, especially with Xion being next to me. Now it's just me and Xion in the library with no one else... time to research songs!

"Roxas, make sure you find actual good songs."

"Got it, which type of song should we do?"

"... For once, you, of all people I know are actually interest in music and grades."

"Aren't they important?"

"Yes, they are, which is the truth of high school and college. Well, mainly grades, sadly not music."

"I see, so Xion, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Hmm, I do want to be a actor and a journalist then.. So what do you want to be Roxas?"

"I want to be a game developer when I grow up. I still have many choices left in my life to choose before senior year."

Xion's POV

"A game developer huh? That's quite interesting coming from a person like you, I thought you would like to be a musician?"

"Nah, if I wanted to do that, I could have already done that with my step-brothers. It might be hard to get used to their choice of music and the fashion style I will have to wear. If I wanted to be a punk, then I could have done that when it's April Fool's day."

"You have step-brothers, who are they?"

"I am sure you know one of them, Sora Fair."

"E-eh?!"

"I know, quite a shocker huh? Sora is my step-brother along with his brother. They are my cousins at first by our (Roxas and Ventus') own father being close friends with Zack until they begin to become a lot more closer after their wifes' passing, our mother died by a sickness as Uncle Zack's wife died by a battle that cost her life to protect their children. When dad told us not to come with them since it's an urgent matter to work with, we stayed with mother until.. she passed away. Dad told us she's a "Guardian Angel" for all of us. I must thank her for everything.. She passed away as me and Sora were about 7, I am 6 months older than Sora."

Well that explains how Ventus and Roxas looked like along with Sora and his own brother. And Sora's brother having the black hair. I know Zack since again he's a friend of my mother's that occasionally visits.

"So Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to take a break?"

"Sure! We're going to be here for a while so why not?"

I am quite confused about this blonde haired male. Just what is he?

"Xion, let me go grab my bag quick."

"Su-" ... Did I just do what I think I do?

Roxas' POV

-End of Flashback-

I turned my head towards Xion at the same time she turned her head to me as she's about to respond. Then.. we both kissed directly on the lips! Well it's not a kiss since it was by accident and we turned our heads to each other.. But it's a kiss since our lips met towards each other. AH CRAP! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT IT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? Xion's going to kill me, that's the reason I have ran to lunch and met with Ventus. I have been a odd ball at the table and once everyone left early, Ven took me to behind the school to talk.. Oh man.. I am now a target!

"Earth to Roxas?"

"V-ventus, my partner is going to kill me.. No questions and no hesitation, just kill me straight."

"What happened? How is your partner going to kill you?"

" ... Our lips have met accidentally once we have turned to each other for the response. She soon turned silent after the kiss and I felt something bad is going to happen."

"You are just being a worrywart. Who is she? Who has stole your lovely first kiss my little brother?"

I have gone silent once Ventus asked that question. He's asking who's going to kill me before the day is over.

"Rox?"

...

"Roxas?"

... He's asking for it.

"Roxas, you can tell me."

"... Xion." He asked for it.

Then.. everything turned has turned quiet.

It have continue until 5 minutes later, Ventus broke the deadly air.

"Which is sweeter?"

"H-huh?"

"Which is sweeter? Our cake we made, or the kiss?"

"... 'Which is sweeter?'?" I have repeated those words in confusion. "Hmm.. wait.. why are you asking that?"

"Just wanting to know little brother." Ventus chuckled as I am still trying my best to calm down. I can't leave a question unanswered, even if it's one where you hate to admit.

"A.." "?" "T-the kiss.. from Xion, it's more sweeter than our cake we made for my birthday.."

"! Ooo Roxs, you're growing up!"

As Ventus hugged me, "WOULD YOU QUIT YOU KNUCKLE-HEAD!?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Sisters, Romance, don't mix

Chapter 2... Sisters and romance don't mix.

Roxas' POV

I have tried my best giving distance toward Xion, I have done something horrible! (Look back at chapter 1 to refresh a bit of memory loss incase! o3o - Does it.. -) Now Kairi wanted to talk to me during Gym class, great job me, I have probably pissed off Kairi. Making Kairi mad now is the last thing I needed on my list of suffering! I have to wait with a oh-so curious Ven until Kairi arrives to discuss the topic.

There was one thing I haven't noticed at all.

Time can go by faster than a blink of an eye.

"Hey Roxas, it's time to hit the Gym."

"Oh joy.. I AM SCREWED!"

I started to run away until Ventus begins to drag me to the gym. I was screaming and trying my best to escape from Ven's grasp, while students looked at me like I was crazy. Oh, if they see Kairi angry, they would not think of me as a crazy person no more!

"Rox, Kairi won't be a sourpuss nor angry at you. I promise, she'll be a calm and cheery girl like always."

"V-ventus, you're wrong. You don't know Kairi's signs of being angry!"

As we gone outside for gym class, the beast has been released from her cage. Turning to hear the footsteps and the feeling of the harsh dark aura Xion sometimes wear... is now onto Kairi.

"K-kairi.."

"Roxas, what happen between you and my sister?"

"Aqua?"

I was trying my best to drift away from the subject.

"Don't act a idiot Roxas! You know well who. I am not that hallow-minded to ruin your distraction."

S-shit!

"It's Xion to get it clear through your thick skull."

Crap, help!

"Oh, Xion.. n-nothing between me and... h-her."

"Roxas Strife!" That definitely made me flinched.

"Wait. Kairi, no need to start off a huge predicament."

"Ventus, stay out of this! Roxas, what happen between you and Xion? When she came home 2 days ago, she was crimson and she ran to her room without saying a word. That started to get my family worried now. Roxas, if you don't tell me what happened between you and my sister, I'll spill your secrets on the announcements tomorrow."

! Oh no, I forgot Kairi's the topic girl for tomorrow's announcements. Crap, telling what happen between me and Xion, I will get killed by Xion for sure. But if I don't tell Kairi, she'll be making me a silver platter. NEVER MIND THAT, EITHER WAY I AM SCREWED!

"... I-I'll tell you."

"Best be the reason why you make my sister like that."

"Kairi, if I tell you.." I begin to take a deep breath in then released it as my heart is beating quite fast. "You don't tell Xion at all, please, I beg of you."

"Best you tell me now, so I know what is going on."

That's when I begin to discuss what I told Ventus what happened 2 days ago between me and Xion, I feel horrible for that incident between me and Xion. I was planning to switch partners because of it. After I told Kairi all of this, I already have a bad feeling telling this to her.

Kairi and Aqua are like sisters to me. Aqua is the Wise one out of the 3 sisters. Aqua is also gentle with her words and is almost like a big sister to me like Ven is a big brother to me. Aqua thought of me as the quiet Ventus since I have never been social outside of the little friend group we have. Then there's Kairi, the Power house of the 3 sisters. Kairi is like a sister to me that I can talk to about secrets, now she might be the one I might talk to about is.. romance. Larxene might be the second person I go to as Aqua would be the last one. Kairi.. if she wanted to know something involving gossip, she'll never stop at nothing to get that information. Kairi would even kill somebody for information, she could be a journalist when she grow up..

Kairi's POV

My brother Roxas has finally grown!

"So an accidental kiss, no wonder Xion was throwing stuff at me to get out of her room."

"Do you understand now? Please don't tell her at all. I wanted to try and become her friend, nothing more!"

"We'll see Roxas."

Now I see it's nothing more than just plain embarrassment. It's about time I should get Aqua with me on this.

After school today, I ended up taking Aqua away from Ven and dashed with her home.

"Kairi, w-what's the meaning of this? I thought all of us are going home today!"

"Trust me Aqua, we need to get home first before Xion. We need to trap her, I have finally found the reason for her hiding from us."

Oh just wait 'til you get home Xion, there's no chance of escaping anymore.

.

.

.

.

Me and Aqua are just infront of the door waiting for Xion to appear. We are determined to catch her. Mom is off to travel for a week so it leaves me, Aqua and Xion with each other to not break the house down.

The door is beginning to open.

What has step in?

Our beloved Xion with her sports bag and her regular school bag.

"Hmm? Oh hey girls, I am heading up."

We blocked her way.

"Umm, very funny girls, can you move out of the way now?"

We begin to move with Xion, blocking her still. She soon passed by us.

"NOW!"

I tackled down Xion first with Aqua being a follow-up.

"Ah! WHAT THE HELL!? What are you 2 doing?"

"Xion, what happen 2 days ago? You came home crimson, and you best not lie to us!"

"Let me go and I will tell you."

"Kairi.. don't fall for it."

"! D-damn Aqua."

"Xion you better tell us! We're family, we are worried about you."

"I know but it's best to drop it!"

"Xion!" Me and Aqua yelled at her.

"Ok!"

We decided to let Xion up. My body hurts with 2 people squishing me too much.

"Ahem."

". . ."

Xion ended up running away from the both of us. Aqua soon finally get a bit mad and into sister mode.

"After her!"

We chased after Xion as she was screaming, if anyone can hear us, they would think we are insane or our mother is out of the house again.

"Stop chasing me you fuckers!"

"Then stop running to make it easier for the 3 of us!"

"NEVER!"

We soon ran out of the house after our sister who also did run out of the house. We finally catched her and dragged her back inside quickly.

"HELP! I AM ATTACKED BY CRAZY BITCHES!"

"You'll thank us later!"

"AHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

Night has fallen for all of us. Me, Xion and Aqua decided to calm down and talk to each other. I wanted nights like these, where we can just have fun and talk like real sisters. It doesn't happen much willingly since Xion hates acting like her true gender much. This make this a rare scene, we sometimes do this when mother is not around and Xion is comfortable talking to us.

"Xion, did you get your first kiss stolen?"

My question make Xion doing a spit take with her hot chocolate. I couldn't help but laugh from that, also her flushed face.

"W-who told you that?"

"No one told me, since you didn't tell me. I ended up finding a birdy who needs a compromise to get the goods."

"Roxas told you, huh?"

"Not willingly.." Aqua mumbled it but I can hear her well.

"Shush!"

"Damn, I wonder how Roxas managed to still cooperate with you."

"We have been friends for a long time. Xion, you should learn to break down your walls and get some friends."

"Why? So at the end I can get hurt again like last time." Shit, Xion's a bit angry.

"It's not your fault Xion. It was his, I am surprised he's still after you. I already have enough of him chasing me around, I am glad to give his ass a good kick."

I am happy to say that, it got off my chest and she seem to calm down from that.

"Xion, you should at least have a friend. There will be times you'll need someone you need to talk to, it can be other than us. Also, we'll be busy so you might need a friend to lean on."

Aqua is right about that, I am worried when I am away from Xion.. Even though she's a strong girl..

Aqua begins to walk towards Xion and sit next to her left side while I was sitting on her right side.

"Xion, you can't block people from your life forever."

Roxas' POV

It's now morning, I have talked with my brothers, including my step-brothers. I just can't believe what they were saying. But they are right about it.. should I just give up on being friends with Xion and switch partners?

...

For some reason my heart aches from what my step-brothers said. I would understand Vantias slightly but Sora to have the same thought at Vantias. Damn. And they say Xion can't be even be a slight opened for anyone even for partners. There goes my chance for a friend...

"Yo Strife!"

"Hmm..?" I said groggily, I wasn't in a good mood since I lost sleep and gotten slight depressed over one girl last night. Ha, funny right?

Well, what woke me up was Xion, I was about to run until she grabbed onto my shirt sleeve. Me, Ventus, and Kairi are the only students in the school who wears different uniforms. Or even wear uniforms in the first place.

"!"

".. I must thank you for trying to put up with my sister Kairi."

When Xion looked at me, she turned a bit confused.

"Are you ok? Have you got yourself any sleep?"

"Only slightly."

"This better not affect work, I need my partner awake and all set. Like before."

My eyes widen more as my heart begin to race a little bit.

"I'll see you in class. You don't want to fall asleep with our music teacher glaring at us."

"Y-yes. Ok, umm, isn't it better to walk to class together?"

"You won't try anything stupid will you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then let's head off to class, I am surprise you woke up this early."

"Ah heheh, thanks to me getting no sleep. I left the house early."

"I left the house early so I won't have to put up with my sisters for the time being."

"I see. Family troubles."

"? You have those?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

Me and Xion are talking.. talking! To each other. I couldn't help but smile, I know there's something different about Xion.

"Roxas? Why are you smiling like that?"

Xion's eyebrow begins to twitch. Wait.. twitch!

"Oh, nothing's wrong Xion!"

"Then stop smiling like that you dumb goof!"

Xion begins to bash my head.

"H-hey! Q-quit it!"

I couldn't help but laugh while I am in pain. I wonder what has happen with Xion and her sisters. It's probably my fault. Kairi must have done some talking to Xion for her to be like this. Oh well, this is probably the first time I can be close to Xion like this beyond school grounds.

"Hahahaha!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Jealously fits the bill

Chapter 3... Jealously fits the bill.

Roxas' POV

Another day, another day for singing and walking to class.

"Oo, ooo, oo, I like that girl."

"Ha-ha! You definitely like that girl man. Roxas, you know what songs to liven up the place."

"Thanks Ventus. I am happy to hope me and Xion can become a-"

I got cut off to see short silver hair, no, not just silver hair. A male with silver hair talking to my partner and getting closer to her. He turned from his hearing to see me and Ventus in the hallway, just for me almost about to enter the room.

"A-amazing.. partners." I finally finished my sentence but with a slight stumble with it.

"Roxas, I never expected you to be in this class."

"R-Riku, what are you doing here?!"

Great, now I sounded like a idiot. Even it's infront of Xion, damn it.

"I have come to this class to exchange partners. I am allowing myself to become Xion's partner instead of you. You are just slowing Xion down with your mind and heart being weak as it is."

! That did hurt me and put myself to slight shame. Plus, Riku's words soon hit my heart very badly. I feel like crying once those words hit me but I am not letting him win on this. He is friends with Sora and still is but hates me and.. well.. he'll appear in a few minutes.

"Hey! Better watch it Riku! I could tell Sora what you said to my little brother. For once, can you just leave Roxas alone?!"

"He needed those words told to him. Or else, he'll get someone else to say it and it will be the person he don't want this told to."

Hold it... hold it in. I can't let Riku win, I can't get what he wanted.

"Also, like you would tell Sora, Ven."

"Don't you dare call me Ven after what you just said!"

"And.. Tell Sora what exactly?"

Riku have done it. He has crossed the line. Riku soon turned to look whose behind him as the tension weights heavily in the room.

"Vantias, you're here!" Ventus exclaimed in slight happiness but sill angered by Riku.

From the corner of my eye, Xion is scared by Vantias' appearance.

"Xion.. i-it's ok."

Xion turned to me as I give off a gentle smile. I turned back to Vantias, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Vantias has the right to know.

"Riku is-"

My mouth soon got covered by the hands of a liar.

"Ignore Roxas, Vantias."

I am starting to pissed off due to that. "I advise you to let go of Roxas..."

"Yes sir."

Riku finally uncovered my mouth as I looked at Vantias and Ventus happily. Vantias was the step-brother whom I gave my respect to, not by fear of course. He gives me and Ventus some knowledge that is quite useful. Any time we need him, we yell the code. And Riku yelled that code just as easy as pie.

".. Now, get out!"

"E-eh? Why?!"

"I heard what you said and Ventus texted me extra details."

"You!"

Me and Riku say in union. Although, I said it with a smile as Riku look murderous. Wait.. well, Riku wouldn't go far to say in a public place unless it's only I am around. Could he have been..

"Jealous..?"

Now me and my big fat mouth.

"What did you sa- ooo, Riku, you like Xion?"

Ventus got that hint of info I regret to say. Please say I am wrong.

I turn to Riku.

Riku is red... wait.. I AM RIGHT!?

".. It's more than that."

Riku gives off a glare at me from my uncontrollable thoughts. Damn it, can't I be wrong just this time!?

"Hmm, Roxas."

"Y-yes!"

Vantias shocked me there for a second.

"I will discuss this matter with Sora later. Ventus, since I am in a good mood today, you get to do my job today. Just hurry your ass to class, we only got 5 minutes."

Me and Ventus lost our words by Vantias. I decided to check on Xion again to see her slightly pale and still scared by Vantias. I'll explain my family later, for now, watch the most random scene of today.

"Haha!" Vantias just laughed before he left the room.

"Oh no." Riku spoken sarcastically, oh boy. "Ventus is probably better than- Ahhh!"

Ventus just knocked RIku out of the window with his strugglebat we use to practice before our swords.

"See ya later Rox! Yahoo!"

Once more, most random scene of today. Somehow Ventus looked scary for a second there, damn.

"Umm, Roxas?"

"You probably don't want me as a partner anymore huh?"

"No. The truth is, I decided to trust you, you finally earn my respect."

"!"

I was mainly shocked once I heard those words come out of Xion's mouth. Xion, put her own trust into me. I have earned her respect.

"So don't ruin your reputation or mine if you know what's good for you."

I turn to Xion, my eyes wide in pure shock. I ran to Xion and hugged her.

"Thank you! You are the only one I trusted in this school so far!"

There's no regret when I hugged her. Suddenly, my feet moved on it's own for the first time in joy.

"Ha-ha!"

"Roxas! S-stop it."

Without noticing, someone in full black with another in green is smiling to see me in a joyful moment.

"I can't believe it, my brother found the definition of happiness."

"Heh, for once, I am proud of Roxas. He become stronger and learn to become independent slightly. Also, for standing strong against Riku easily."


	5. Chapter 4 - Can never get a break

Chapter 4... Can never get a break..

Roxas' POV

_What's waiting behind the door?_

_Is there a chance for a curtain call, that's what I needed to know._

_She's just standing there behind the door._

_Wanting to know,_

_If he's home. _

"Amazing job Roxas, as expected of my partner."

"Nah, I think your song was a better piece than mine. It has much more of a calmer tone and less emotional than what I have and what to be expected from someone like you."

"You're the only one to admit my song is better and give an explanation in better detail."

Yesh! I always know how to give better details. Maybe, I could say the same for Xion. She's beautiful and what would I give to have her share the feeling from my heart for her. My mind begins to daze off.

"Hey Roxas, if you got time after school. Can you walk me home?"

"Sure- . . . E-eh? You're asking me?" That definitely broke me out of my daydreams with Xion included.

"Of course, if you get a chance, bring your brothers as well. I will bring my sisters and my little cousin."

I begin to blush a bit. Also, I never knew Xion has a cousin living with her or she could be living close with her.

"I don't mind but why me?"

"Like you said earlier, you're also the only one I trust in this school."

My blush glowed a brighter red, she remembered what I said. Oh Xion, you don't know how much you affect me. Hmm, now reflecting back earlier, I never knew Riku would get jealous of me and Xion being partner. It starting to make me feel bad- . . . N-O-T! For once Riku deserves it, we can't go disrespecting the teacher's rules, especially the teacher being Larxene. And I want my chance of a girlfriend that isn't messed with Riku. Xion is perfect for me, now the sea is more beautiful because of this lovely creature.

. . .

Ugh, so that's love sickness!? Great, now I am thinking like Ven when he's with Aqua. Now I know how Ventus feels when he gotten a crush on Aqua when this person talking to you was in the 7th grade. Yes, the person talking to you is me and standing before you. .. Please don't ignore me...

.

.

.

I am starting to head outside to the field. I ventured forth like it's a quest, well, it's almost like a quest. I am hoping to find Xion. Kairi told me she has soccer practice, she's quite a tomboy for few of the sports she has chosen. It's quite cute to see Xion playing, so Kairi decided to let me to check out Xion playing.

I go to check on Xion to discover her being on the field with her soccer team playing against another team. I walked over to the bleachers and decided to sit down to watch. I watched Xion played well but something's off, she's looking exhausted.

"10 minute break everyone!"

That voice gave me quite a scare but bring me back to focus myself. I looked at Xion, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!"

Even though she's quite far from me, she managed to hear my voice as I begin to wave over. I jumped off my seat to run over to her. It was difficult by the people blocking me, so why travel low when you can go higher. I begin to jump over others until I landed on the bleachers. Almost lost my balance there though. Doesn't matter as in the end I get a chance to sit next to Xion.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might as well check if you're still by the school, I almost thought you left home early. But Kairi's words reminded me of you having soccer practice. Therefore, I decided to check out if you are still sticking around."

".. I see. Could you give us 30 minutes then we can go?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Xion soon gets up and head back to the field right away as making all the girls determined to finish the game. Guess Xion is a role model to a few people. That I could understand quite well, she is inspirational. I felt when I met her, she did make me slightly scared but I felt my own walls being broken down at the same time. I felt I can finally allow my heart to express different emotions. Each time when I come home, Ventus was surprised to see me so excited about what little ideas I can do to make Xion my friend.

*Yaawn.* Man, time sure flies by. I never felt such a heavy load on my body. Xion begins to walk over to me was she has changed as well.

"Ready to go Xion?"

"Give me a moment, Kairi just texted me."

"Please take your time; I know how you feel about family."

Now a text from Vantias... oh crap. They left with Xion's sisters to their house already! It's only me and Xion now! There's no need for good luck Vantias! I'm doomed!

"Roxas?"

"H-huh? Yeah?"

"You ready to leave?"

"Oh, of course. Yes."

"Well you're going to have to walk me to my house alone. My sisters left me with your brothers."

"What about your little cousin?"

"Driven home by my mother."

"Ok, we should hurry since it's almost evening. We shouldn't get our own family nervous."

That's when me and Xion begin to walk to her house. As we walked, it was only silence spread throughout the air. I stayed silent because I felt I would screw something up if I do. We begin to walk through town as there's no one there except store owners yelling out sales and a few teens sitting around in boredom waiting for action. I am starting to get nervous slightly. It's only me and Xion walking side by side but with only a 5 inch distance.

"Roxas, are you ok?"

"N-never better."

"Are you sure Roxas Strife?"

Hearing that voice made us stopped and turned to see silver hair. Riku is just standing only 2 feet away from us.

"! I'm jinxed."

"Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to say hello."

Slowly me and Xion begin to back up as Riku started to walk forward. I have no choice but to grab Xion's hand and run with her.

"Run!"

I started to dash quickly with her but I know Riku is not too far from us. This started to make me more nervous. I know Riku in the back of my head quite well. Twilight High School was the only year I managed to get away from Riku and his antics. Now Riku's becoming more rash in public! We both ran into a alleyway that goes out both ways. We started to pant but kept running. I turned around to see Riku not too far.

"Stay back!"

I get into a defensive position with arms and legs out infront of Xion. My body shakes slightly in fear though, this is my first time in a fight, not a tournament but a real street fight. I have a weapon he has but there's a major difference between us, he's a master with his weapon as I am not.

"Or what?"

He is serious also when it comes to battles so there's more reasons I am shaking. From what happen today, I could be gone tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5 - The real deal

Chapter 5... The Real Deal..

**Heads up everyone, this is Rayvon, here to bring ya a roleplaying fighting scene! Hopefully you are prepared for this! Again, since I haven't posted this in a while, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Please do enjoy.**

Roxas' POV

"Since you like music a lot Roxas, face it and give up on Xion. I might leave you alone if you give up right now."

"Get real!"

This is the first time I ever seen it summoned to be used against me. Riku has summoned the weapon only chosen wielders can hold, the keyblade, his own keyblade, Soul Eater. (I SEEN IT THROUGH THE GAME! Don't dare question. -3- Now back to the story.) Riku has done it..

"Riku, that's violation!"

"Does it matter right now?"

With Riku having his keyblade, his own darkness and powers by his side. Also being a keyblade master, he's not going to go easy this time. He's going for the kill. I turned to see Xion's shocked.

"A-another keyblade wielder?"

So she does know about the keyblade! "You're one as well?"

I got to admit, I am amazed, could she be a keyblade wielder? I know Aqua, Kairi are keyblade wielders, this is new. I met Aqua by Ventus, Kairi by Sora.

"I am, but I couldn't summon my keyblade yesterday.."

"Alright, then this won't be a secret anymore. I need to protect ourselves!"

I summoned my keyblade, the regular keyblade, slowly the kingdom key begin to..

Normal POV

A huge flash of light scatters around the mini area in the alleyway. Xion and Riku managed to get blinded from the harsh light. After the flash has seen, a loud glass break was heard.

Once the light disappears, Roxas stands with the 2 keyblades known to only a few wielders. He's not summoning one keyblade, he's a dual wielder, allowing him to wield 2 keyblades at once in both hands.

"?! T-two keyblades!?"

Xion exclaimed in shock but there was tiny hints of excitement in them. Xion isn't the only one shocked of Roxas' ability.

"You're a dual wielder Roxas?! How can you do it without any form?"

"It's my own secret, no one knows it but me only."

Only Roxas has little power to summon weak keyblades for now. He's still reaching for full potential, the reason he wanted to become 16 is a chance to become a keyblade master or find his hidden potential himself. Star seeker was revealed, the keyblade that was once Mickey's, Sora's, now his. With the kingdom key and star seeker in hand, he's prepared to fight 'til death.

Riku: That doesn't mean I will lose to you Roxas. *gets into a fighting stance while glaring at Roxas*

Roxas: *looks toward Xion with worry* Xion, run! Get home, I'll try to stop Riku or hold him back!"

Xion: Wait Roxas, you're going to get killed! Are you crazy?!

Roxas: .. *looks down but shakes head, looks back forward towards Riku* Guess I am.. Because I rather die than do the opposite..

Roxas' POV

Roxas: HAAAAA! *charges toward Riku while holding keyblades a bit upward, starts to swing both keyblades to get blocked almost easily, catches Riku off guard with a kick to the gut*

Riku: A-augh! *counter attacks with aerial slashes onto Roxas' body, has send Roxas flying to slam Roxas into the ground with gravita*

Roxas: Ahh- *gets crushed by the effects of gravita, is silent since face hit first into the ground before me, struggles to get up*

Riku started off this nonsense. Riku can get jealous but he's not forcing Xion to do his bidding! I finally got back up to start fighting the effects and Riku once more.

Roxas: Don't think this is over! *fights Riku in close combat, manages to get some hits in since has a second keyblade to work with, is having a rough time by Riku's magic and mastery with the keyblade*

The battle is just ongoing, I don't know if Xion left or not. I don't care, I just wanted her to be safe. I rather have her be at home safe and my blood being on the ground, than Riku think he can get whatever he wanted because he's 'something'.

Roxas: AHHHH! *is send flying, hits a wall then slides down, hits the ground before me but is on kneeling position, blood dripped slightly on mouth as have scratches onto arms, is heavily damaged but none can see the other pains that's still effecting my body*

I was panting, my body is ready to collapse. My body hurts like hell, is Xion home yet? Better yet, is even Riku done with this battle?

"Are you done playing around?"

Riku begins to walk towards me, I started to get back up but my body shakes slightly while waddling side to side.

Xion's POV

I was running like Roxas told me too. My heart was pounding, my memories of what happen to 'friends' I once have before. My memories also with Riku. I stopped to remember what Roxas done for me, even after the first day we met.

"Roxas.. you better call yourself lucky."

I begin to turn around, I dashed back with a slight grin on my face.

"You're the first person to make me have to run back to! You better be still alive when I get there."

.

.

.

I have managed to make it back to the alleyway, Roxas was all beaten up. That's it, I am not going to stop fighting this time.

"Are you done?"

"No, he's not done."

"!"

My original scowl returns to my face as I run over to Roxas. "X-Xion, what are you doing here? I though you have make it home!"

"I would have but someone teach me about partnership. Also Roxas, I came back to help you win this."

I turned to Riku with slight disgust on my face. "Riku, I am not coming with you. This is the reason why I am called the Demon Queen. People like you kill others just by pitiful jealously!"

Roxas' POV

As Xion was speaking, she held my hand with the kingdom key. It feels we are synchronize together once touched. Slowly, I feel a powerful darkness arising as Riku begins to laugh slightly.

"Roxas, can you ever understand reality? Xion, you should know better. Either you move away now and come quietly or be finished with Roxas."

Me and Xion are prepared for Riku's wrath but it was stopped by a man I know. Or I should say, a man we know.

A loud crack can be heard, making me and Xion flinched. We opened our eyes to see a male with brown hair carrying Riku on his shoulder.

"I must apologize for my younger cousin. Well, step-cousin, he has a huge temper."

"Leon!" Me and Xion exclaimed in happiness. Soon we turned to each other in confusion. Seems we both know Leon like any other person.

"Once again, sorry about Riku."

"No, it's ok."

"Ya, we would have been fine by ourselves."

"You sure Xion? You're starting to become like Yuffie."

"I am not like my mother!"

"You know Leon, Xion?"

"I have Yuffie as my partner for a long time. Seems like she's doing fine taking care of 3 girls on her own."

"Yes, my mother knows Leon. I begin to wonder how some people managed to put up with my family."

"Oh, my own father does know Leon by his adventures with him. Also, Leon does occasionally visit my family."

"Speaking of your father, how's Cloud?"

Xion ended up looking at me as if I have 3 heads after Leon saying 'father' and 'Cloud' in the same sentence.

"So you're really are Cloud's son, along with Ventus. I could only understand by the blonde hair, not the personality though." Xion begins to laugh a little nervously.

I must thank Leon for being here, it made me actually comfortable talking to Xion with someone around. And calm my heart down slightly. I thought I was in trouble.

"Yep. As Zack Fair is my uncle, Vantias and Sora are my cousins, soon to be step-brothers, by blood."

"Haha!"

"I could finally admit without him around. But Vantias is fucking creepy."

"You'll get used to him, he's a good person if given a chance."

We continued to talk until Leon have to leave before Riku wakes up. From there, me and Xion decided to head to her home since we are taking that path anyway.

As time moves, me and Xion continue to travel to her home. I am still a bit weak from fighting Riku, and now I feel pathetic for getting involve.

"Hey Roxas.."

"What is it Xi?"

! Oh, crap. That definitely woke me up right away.

Xion soon catched my nicknamed, oh I definitely cross the line of no return. We looked at each other with no chance to look away. "S-sorry."

"No, no need to apologize. Since you're my partner..." I flinched as she said partner. Guess I am nothing more than just a partner to her.. But, that changed.. "And my friend, I got to get used to nicknames like those." She blushed a bit in embarrassment from this conversation. She ended up looking back forward as I kept looking at her but in shock. She finally consider me, ME, a friend to her. I ended up let my emotions take over me.

"W-wait, Roxas, are you crying? I am so-"

I cut Xion's voice off by a hug. "I am just happy! So happy that your my friend Xion, you mean a lot to me. I-it's just tears of joy!" I started to laugh, the tears won't stop, when Xion accepted me as partner, she mean so much to me as a friend of my age. She's lonely like I was when I was in middle school in Twilight Town, I thought I can change her. We can become the greatest friends together. I don't want her to experience how I feel entirely. "I-I can't stop crying." I kept laughing while wiping my tears away.

Soon, without any words, nor having a dangerous aura, Xion hugged me back as small sniffles can be heard. "Y-you fool.."

I kept hugging her as she hugged me. I could feel my shirt becoming slightly wet but I welcomed it. It's the same tears I am shedding now.

"T-thank you... for saying those words Roxas. A-and actually sticking around. I-I must thank you."

Heh, who never knew me and Xion would become friends after such a silly fight. But who cares, I have finally gotten a friend of my own, a friend that is the same as me. We stayed like this for a little bit since we know we have to hurry to her house.

We finally got our composure and started to head off, I was still full of joy and happiness.

"Oh, what is Xion you wanted to ask me?"

"Never mind about it."

"You can tell me.."

We walked a bit slower as it's gotten silent. The ice finally break from Xion's question.

"Even after all of this shit, you still want to be my friend."

"Of course, I have been used to Riku for a while."

"You shouldn't be used to people like Riku. That's bad for your personality."

We ended up laughing from that. Guess that's why Xion said never mind, I already answered her question.

We looked forward to her home just right there, right infront of us.

"Let's hurry inside, you need some treatment after fighting Riku. Anything broken?"

"The only thing broken is my is my emotions. They broke loose like crazy earlier."

We laugh a bit as a door opened. My brothers and Xion's sisters sees us well mainly me.

"Rox! Roxas, are you ok?!" Ventus exclaimed as he run over and hugged me.

"I am ok."

"Xion, you're not hurt are you?" Aqua carefully examine Xion as Xion gets a bit mad but smiled it off.

"I am not hurt Aqua, calm down."

Vantias looked at me as Sora tries to look at me with Kairi slightly panic for her sister. I couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. I look towards Vantias as he give off a smile then a grin.

"Hey Roxas? Want to stay by the girls house or do you Xion to stay by your house?"

"Eh.. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"


	7. Chapter 6 - A Rush of Pain

Chapter 6... A Rush of Pain..

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Please do enjoy. Also remember, this is not just a Roxas' POV story, every character gets their shine. Well almost every character, tee-hee. o3o- Rayvon J.**

Z' POV

Just a regular day of my continuous course of life and stories. The strangest thing has occurred to me when I gone to bed last night, the first time since middle school. I ended up recalling the nightmare just last night, a nightmare, heh.

Although, the nightmare wasn't the thing strange. What was strange was, it's only Saix and Axel in that dream.

I tried escaping it but when I woke up right away dead straight at night that made it disappear for now.

_"S-Saix, do you really mean those words? You.. wanted to **marry** me and my well-being?"_

My heart felt like it's crushed by Apollo's string-play, collapsed underneath a pile of rock representing the color of darkness, and the icing on the cake, stranded, _stranded_ in an blank state of my mind for eternity.

I shake my head to give up the thought of Saix and Axel of being together. It's quite impossible for the improbable to happen like that.

To start off a day of joy,

1. Throw yourself out of bed.

Z's POV - I have jumped out of the bed in a dear joy for the morning dawn.

Normal POV - Zackori has fallen out of the bed while still in an half unconscious state of sleep.

2. Get yourself a pair of clothes.

Z's POV - Starting to search for a fancy pair of clothes for work today. I have picked out a fairly decent set of clothes and closed my closet door.

Normal POV - He did search for a pair of clothes but isn't in a mood to 'doll' up as girls would say. He just grabbed the closest to even an horrific set then slammed the closet door and walked away.

3. Brush your teeth,

Z's POV - Brushing happily while looking at myself and my charming canines. No one can outstand this sexy boi, not even girls can't touch this! For reasons my own, including the reasons why I decline the ladies.

Normal POV - Z is just taking his time brushing his teeth as his eyes are locked shut. He felt nothing more than just a boring morning, with nothing but overload stacks of work preparing to take him into oblivion.

fix your hair,

Z's POV - Combing my hair as singing happily while birds chirp in tune. I decided to go for a new look just to give a impression that I am quite different than the average male.

Normal POV - Z only grab his hair, rapidly stratch and rub his hair to rummage his traditional hairstyle everyone knows him for. For him to have his hair naturally spike up and puff, to going back into hair down with only his hair in the back to give up a curve. For him to not have a bad, no wretched hair day must be a miracle.

then finish off with a gleaming smile.

Z's POV - Once I release my smile, a dazzling gleam of light shone from them as stride off in grace. The birds and the morning sun rays were giving a blessing to me.

Normal POV - All Z did was blankly stared into the mirror. His eyes halfway open and still in sleep deprivation, he left without a second glance in the mirror. Birds can be heard chirping but crickets still from last night decided to 'chirp' in as well, only light slightly break in as it's still dusk.

4. Get yourself dressed.

Z's POV - Making myself dapper for today's arrangement for work. Taking my headphones and my recording equipment into the kitchen to prepare for step 5!

Normal POV - "Ow! Fuck!" He was having a hard time getting dressed as he slipped on his jeans about 4 to 7 times. He has gotten a bump on his head but that wake him up closer to reality. He soon stared at the clock knowing he still have all the time in the world. Zackori soon take his recording equipment, headphones and notepad as he walked towards the kitchen, grumbling while doing so.

5. Have yourself a proper breakfast.

Z's POV - I have made some sunny-side eggs with mini pancake slightly drenched in raspberry syrup. I have digged into my food and have my enjoyment of calories.

Normal POV - Z stares at his microwaved breakfast, even though he has his set of breakfast all set. He added a small bowl of cereal as a side dish for his calories.

6. And start off today, yelling to the world your joy.

Z's POV and Normal POV - "Yay!" One was in the uttermost joy that the world offered, while the other.. just want to say fuck the world and go crawl back to bed.

.

.

.

I have walked myself to work since it's not too far from where I live. Also my job is close to the school, so BOOM! I killed 2 birds with one stone, perfect huh?

People see me moaning and groaning as I head off to my job, man, I should have declined that offer on damn night shift. I only got 5 hours of sleep due to that extra cash.

I am a director, producer, manager and camera man for the current work and pay. The payment was amazing though, we started off rough but me and my bros got through this together! Also with little help with a friend's talent.

I was stuck in a small thought until somebody bumped into me. I almost fall but I managed to catch my balance before it happen though. That ticked me off slightly, _slightly_ though since I was trying my best to reclaim a good morning for myself.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YA GOING YOU FUCKING-"

My ranting was cutting off as there was a red-head on the ground before me. I gained my recomposure since I recognized I was out in public and yelling at just a small accident. "Are you ok man? Come on, let me help you up."

I helped the red-hair up to see he's wearing a uniform from KM, Kingdom Middle. Those uniforms are old as fuck! Wait, the red-hair is starting to glance toward me, starting to look closer.

"No."

"No!"

"Don't you dare try, I HAVE CLAWS!"

"Oh, you must be Z-Wolf!" The red-hair finally spoken. Wait, come again?

"Z-Wolf?"

"My brother talks a lot about you. You are a pretty cool animal dude, I hope you try to become my friend."

He started to grin happily as I give him a blank stare then sigh, gently giving a small smile. I helped the poor kid with his books and make sure he goes on his merry way.

"Oh, sorry about this. My name is Lea, hopefully one day you'll get that memorized."

That catchphrase thrown me off completely, finally understanding who this kid is. Axel's little brother Lea, the one who is called 'Master-Disaster' as Axel is the 'King of Disaster'. For me to meet Lea finally is a small honor but it's 2 years since Axel mentioned him again.

"Also Z-Wolf..?"

"Hmm? What's-" I get cut off by a gentle kiss placed onto my check.

I looked at Lea in a confused glance as Lea smiled then waved off, leaving me here to stand alone.

My hand begins to work by instinct, checking the check that got kissed upon slightly.

My body trembles..

.

.

.

"AXEL!"

I rushed into the building, searching for Axel while yelling, frantically waving my arms like a mad man. "AXEL!"

I ignore everyone who's telling me to stop, I have to report to Axel what that kid did to me!

"Axel!" I kept looking to slowly beginning to stop along with my yelling.

"Axel!" "Axel." "Axel.."

I have looked slightly beyond the curtain, letting curiosity and a sight of red-hair getting the best of me. I pulled myself to take a further peek into this investigation.

Pulling the curtain only just enough to see the blue-silver-ish hair and the red-hair close together.

My heart begins to quench from freight,

my nightmare was started to recalled at this spot.

For me just to stand frozen there and watch what's going on between the two was bad enough.

But.. to hear almost those same words..

"Saix!"

_"Saix."_

Axel's own voice was the same tone as it was described in the dream except more louder.

"Do you really mean it..?"

_"Do you really mean those words?"_

My heart is starting to speed and stammer on it's own pattern.

The pupils in my eyes also are turning sharp while depleting it's size quickly.

I can't hand something like this anymore, making me take tail and run away before my emotions break me.

I just don't want Axel to say those words..

No..

Not infront of me.

_"You.. want to marry me?"_

Axel's POV

"You wanted to be your boyfriend? And give me my own lighter?!"

"Of course.. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to decline my offer."

"No, I wanted you to finally say those words!"

I hugged Saix with all the love I deeply hold within.

"You may have broke my heart in the beginning, you said you don't understand and can't understand that 'deepness of gratitude' that I expressing to you. For you to come back to me, recollect and reflected my words towards me, there's no chance of saying no to you. You affected me greatly in my heart Saix.."

I tried my best to shed any tears but somehow.. somewhere in my heart... I felt something died and it's forcing the tears to come out anyway. My mind and soul was overcome and awashed with joy. I was too busy focusing on this dearest confession than my own heart's beating.

Saix was shocked by my own words. No one else heard my confession.. and my reply but me and Saix.

"I love you."

**I decided to make a little side between Z and Axel's positions for now. Don't worry, it will grow later over time, don't think I'll give up on this fanfiction! Along with the others but it will take time.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 7... Like Mother Like Daughters.

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Please do enjoy. Also remember, this is not just a Roxas' POV story, every character gets their shine. Well almost every character, tee-hee. Also, there'll be some references of anime in this story as well. o3o- Rayvon J.**

**Roxas' POV**

"A-ah my head." I tried my best getting up but I was brought back down just the second I get up.

People, walls, floor, and the couch closing around me.

Thinking I should try again getting up, I remembered, me and my family members stayed by the girls' house just for a quick rest. Which turn into a snooze fest in towards dawn.

"This can't be bad can it?" I whispered quietly with a slight groan.

"No, it gets better."

My heart froze, I looked up to see black strands of hair.

"Hello dream maker." The voice continued to speak once more.

I was about to scream when my mouth gets covered by a gentle pair of hands. I got scared but I calmed down when I realized, nothing bad is going to happen here. Also no murder is going to be involved.

"Oh god, you scared me half to death!" I exclaimed but tried my best to keep my voice to an all time low.

"I know, I apologize." I wish I know who is it but it's very dark here. Did someone close the curtains? I felt my mouth being uncovered. "Maybe. You may not remember me but.." The voice seem to get closer as the wielder finally reveals from the shadows. A female appears before me as she's wearing a red headband, a black sleeveless shirt and some plain old shorts, though a bit too high according to my account.

"I'm Yuffie." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, so you're Yuffie. I do hear about you from Leon, he did give photos of you too. Although, it's past photos, you look different than you do now."

Yuffie soon helped me off the floor as she got herself up. She started to pout as I am up on my feet.

"He gave you my photos and decided not to show me any of yours. Hmph, so much for partnership."

Yuffie strips off her headband and her armor with a loud thud. Well, I was the loud thud since I dived down to catch the heavy equipment. Who knows how loud would they be if dropped onto the floor.

She placed what seem to be her weapon by the fridge, without her noticing, I looked at her and scanned her as well. I can see all 3 of those girls put together as one.

The mother of Aqua, Kairi.. and Xion.. stands before me with a grace of a warrior and beauty of curiosity.

"Heh, whatcha thinking Roxy boy," "Huh?" I snapped back to reality.

Yuffie was taking a sip of coffee, I can tell by the steam and she didn't mind it at all. She started to grin at me while giving a strange look at me.

"You thinking about the enchanting effects of a woman?"

Yep, strange is correct term for this situation.

I started to stammer and stumble with my words. My voice is slightly cracking from this. "W-wha.. what!? W-wha, what are you say-ing?"

Yuffie started to chuckle, making me realize the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Ooo, you really are a 'comedian' huh?"

I crossed my arms as I blankly stare at her. My face red with anger and embarrassment.

I started to see where Kairi get her 'power' from.

"Hahaha, Roxas, I am kidding. Roxas, is your name right?"

"Of course. Roxas Strife is my full name though."

Yuffie soon started to scan me and look around. Soon she looked closely into my eyes for a few seconds, then finally stepped back with a grin.

"You're more different than Cloud, I was surprised he got kids like you and Ventus." Yuffie sighed with annoyed face.

"Well, there's more to this story." I smiled as Yuffie does a spit-take.

"W-what?" Yuffie run up to me and grabbed my shirt with an amazing grip. She was beginning to shake me like crazy that stars were forming.

"You have a child? No, Cloud? Ventus got Aqua pregnant? You hurt my daughter? Roxas, Roxas, Roxy Roxy Roxy RoxyRoxy-"

A loud bang soon cut off Yuffie's speech off entirely as stars still clouded my mind. My mind is starting to clear up once the 'Roxy' calling is done. Seeing bits of black hair has taken back to reality quickly. I see Yuffie on the floor, knocked out with her head slightly bleeding. I flinched at the sight of it. Now what thrown me back to reality is Xion, holding a frying pan. Or 'Frying Pan of Doom' after Yuffie's head being damaged by it and Xion wielding it.

Xion turned to me with black bags underneath her eyes and a serious expression.

"Roxas!"

"Y-yes!" I jumped slightly. I was afraid of what she's going to do.

Xion throws the frying pan aside and waked a bit off balanced to me. She puts her arms out for me like a child,. For once, this side of Xion is cute.

"Carry me to bed." I take it back, it's adorable.

Without noticing, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my neck and almost a heavy weight pushed against me. I blushed uncontrollably, this was too much.

"Sure." "Yay." She soon jumped onto me as I catched her legs, she soon wrapped them around my waist.

"Sleepy time.." I smiled, Xion must be exhausted from yesterday. I carried her to bed. Well, trying to find her bedroom, it was the last room on the right after discovering some rooms. I can tell this is Xion's room by the black walls, occasional black furnishings and slight sports equipment and videogames.

I carried Xion with slight caution to her bed, cautious due to a few games and a soccer ball on the floor. Sighing a bit to myself, she is quite different than the girls I met I can admit.

I shake my head to execute the bad thoughts occurring in my head. Xion, bed, now.

I walked over to the bed and placed her body on the slight comfort that she has in her name. She grumbled in her sleep, it's hard not to squeal from the sight of her.

I was just about to walk away, turning back to look at her one more time.

"Xion, I am glad you accepted me as a friend." I speak softly. I smiled as I walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I went back to meet my brothers and go back to dream land.

Thank you Xion, thank you for accepting me as a friend.


	9. Chapter 8 - Weakness, I wish

Chapter 8... Weaknesses!? I wish it was Pokémon..

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Please do enjoy. Also remember, this is not just a Roxas' POV story, every character gets their shine. Well almost every character, tee-hee. Also, there'll be some references of anime in this story as well. o3o- Rayvon J. P.S there will be songs. Yes.**

**Roxas' POV**

Me, Xion and my classmates were taken on a trip, 2 days and 2 nights we'll be staying in Traverse Town for a 'Music Fest.' if Larxene puts it correctly. Ventus could have come but it's only my class, not all music classes. What is Larxene planning for us?

This can't be good.

"Hey Roxas, are you ok?"

A classmate of mine break down my mind wall. S-sheesh.

"I wish I could say yes."

"I can feel your pain man."

My eyes are darting all over the place. Only my class and a few other students are allowed to join us. Guess who actually..

"Thanks to my battle long ago, I feel I have gained a newfound experience."

"What kind of experience?"

"Ah, rape!"

After that, my rage continues to rise. Damn Riku, he's on this trip with us. Sora as well luckily, hopefully he can see a different side of Riku. Well hopefully, otherwise, my own limitations won't be hanging on for much longer. What is Larxene PLANNING? I grumbled to myself to turn to see Riku close Xion. Clenching my fist and teeth, none shall be close to her while I am around.

"Alright class here we are."

"?"

Everyone in my class looked forward to see "Karaoke Vocals". A karaoke bar it seems. I dashed forward to take a chance, if Ventus were to see me, I would be in slight trouble and be praised at the same time.

"Tch." I managed to hit him behind the head. Run, run, run fast as you can me!

"Huh?"

I managed to be quick enough to get close to Larxene. I didn't get caught, success! I turned to see Xion looking at me, causing me to wave toward her with a slight grin. The look on Riku's face is making me chuckle and brighten my day, so priceless!

"What makes ya so giddy Roxy?"

I am glad Sora is on the trip, I don't feel so lonely. Sora wanted to come so badly so we persuade Larxene for him to join. Although I told Larx my personal reasons, I don't know about Sora though.

"Alright everyone, you're getting your chance to practice your singing. Ain't I nice?"

Everyone started to get nervous, I started to tense up.

"Class, remember how I asked for your music favorites." I started to think back on it, I do remember but what has to do with this? Are we singing our favorite genres infront of the class?

"Yes, we do Larxy." Sora said it cheerly. But he got hit at the head with a rock to get knocked out cold. I need Sora awake so please don't die on me.

"Shut it brownie!"

All of us flinched from Sora's hit. That's when realization hit me fully, a review of the school of our favorites in music.

"Ok, so who wants to sing first?" Loads of people raised their hands.

It took time for the order to set up and for it to begin, but we are doing it. Apparently, the class has to go twice or thrice depending on our singing and our confidence.

It's been 5 minutes, already 10 people passed, after the eleventh, it's Xion's turn. I am slowly started to remember how our favorites come into play with this. I noticed about 2 people in the beginning ran off stage once they see a song that made them horrified. So, it must be that.. there's no other answer but it. Larxene is really breaking people's hearts to the core with this huh?

I am starting to eat close by the little juice bar, they have good hamburgers. I can tell by the juices flowing in my mouth and they know the definition of rarity in meat.

"You can't stop the beat~!"

Jeez, the students hate some genres. Me and my brother love all genres. Although on my part, there's some genres I can't sing infront of people or they will suspect me. Remember Vanitas and Sora, well, they're musicians. Musicians of dark rock music, those that goth people enjoy the most. The music freaks me out but I didn't mind as I learn over time that music still express a special form towards people.

Speaking of Sora..

"Roxas, you ready for your song?"

"Kind of, I am worried about the song what Larxene is going to choose for me."

"Come on, it can't be too bad." Sora chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head gradually.

I groaned slightly, I wish that I didn't sign that slip.

"What do you think Xion is going to sing?"

"That is a good question. I don't know very well." "Then allow me Mr. Strife."

"Wah!" I almost fall out of my seat as Larxene surprised me.

**X****ion's POV**

My heart is beating quite rapidly. I am going to be singing up on stage, not just infront of my class but infront of public as well. This remind me of the little music interview with Larxene. She said she's planning for us to overcome our 'musical hearts'...

(Let's see the past shall we? owo - Ray P.S - The past will be italics..)

_A female with blond hair stand before me, she's prepared to interviewed me and other students about music. Also, she's too my music teacher in a week before school starts. _

My breathing rate is moving slowly.

_She's holding a clipboard along with a pen, sitting with leg slight crossed. I looked directly at her to give her full divided attention from me. _

_"Miss Kisaragi, are you ready?"_

There's more than millions of songs that Larxene can choose from. Any one of them, I have to sing for both a grade and..

_"Yes I am."_

_"What's your least favorite genres of music?"_

_".. There's a few but there's one genre that I guarantee hate the most. I lost that feeling as well because I believed it to be useless after what I gone through. The genre of music I least favorite is..."_

"*sigh* I am Xion Kisaragi, I am up here to sing a song special to all of us. And it's called." I looked up to view the screen, my eyes widen as my heart skipped a beat. "M-ma.. 'Magic Fakes'."

(Now to change things up. The song sing by Xion will be italics, little of the song will be in bold of what Xion is not singing.)

**Roxas' POV**

"Wow, that's a good song. Why would you make Xion sing a love song though?" Sora asked out of curiosity to Larxene.

"That's what I am getting to." Larxene replied. She turned toward me as I looked at me. She soon whipped out her index finger to point directly at my own face and it was aimed at my nose a little.

"Remember that little questionnaire I asked before you came to this school since you were transferring from Twilight Town?"

"Y-yeah? What about it?" I am trying my best to be cautious.

"The song genre that you hated the most is the one you'll be singing up there."

My eyes widen, I turned to Xion as Sora looked toward the stage as well. "Xion hates love music. Hate, wait 'til Kairi hears this. She's going to love what we'll do to her after this." Sora said. I ended up ignoring Sora while looking at Xion; she's slightly tensed up there. This was unexpected on my part, she hates love music?

"So you making people sing song genres or the songs they generally hate to overcome with confidence?"

"Exactly. And as a bigger plus, it's greater for everyone not to become weak when they get up on stage. If they fail, they can try better and go up on stage again. They have no choice if their grades is on the line along with their reputation."

I gained a sweatdrop after Larxene finished her sentence. "You make it sound like it's pokemon."

"Pokémon, never heard that game in a while."

"Of course Sora, it's because a year has passed since you've played it." I said it so casually.

As I was rolling my eyes, Riku is walking over towards me, Larxene and Sora. I flinched slightly each step closer he gets.

"Hello Larxene. Hey Sora. And hello to you." Riku say it calmly until he gets to me. There's slight rage within his voice when he has to greet me.

I can't help but MENTION something. "I have a name you know." I retorted.

**A real player.**

"I know."

**Took time to get out of spellcasting and expecting fakers to give me invisible flowers.**

"Shut it students, Xion is about to start."

Everyone begins to quiet down by Larxene's statement. We are prepared for her singing, I never heard Xion sing much in class nor outside of our project. So this may be a chance for me to know how Xion can sing within the choir scale.

**Don't expect the unexpected.**

Xion took calm breaths and just before the beginning end, a voice soon filled my ears throughout this quiet room.

_I don't mind, what people do believe in._

_But I do mind, what I see and believe in,_

My eyes were gleaming a little but I can tell Sora's very excited. "Whoo! Go Xion!"

"Shut up Mr. Fair." My mind 'tried' to cancel the noise out and Riku's presence but the singing is starting to make that happen for me.

_You were the only one to spark my heart._

_1_

_2_

_3, My heart falls for you._

_3_

_2_

_1, it's too late for you to get with me._

_Snap your fingers, my future disappears. _While Xion sings that part, she snapped her fingers and walked further to the front of the stage. Her blue eyes reflected the lights in the room. She started to calm down and sing naturally to the audience.

I can tell she's staring at somebody. She's staring at my direction which surprises me. It could be Riku, Larxene, Sora or me. I am not too sure about it being me though.

_Some may call it magic,_

_But I am aware of the black magic._

_Stay away, break away, I can't fall for your spells._

"Magic Fate" huh? I got to check out the song myself. Xion makes now music more interesting to me.

Great, I am just getting desperate now.

I can't screw myself on love too much.

_I do want to call it magic._

Can I call it magic too?

_It's real mockery if I were to call it that._

True, some types of magic can make you a fool.

Even those potions, can change you and have some after effects. You can change back or worst, you can't change back.

_I have nothing up my sleeve,_

_You have pulled lies from your hat._

_I can't call it magic._

_Or it will cause tragic to other magicians._

Without noticing, I started to hum to the song myself. But if I am real quiet enough, I may sing along with Xion under my own tone.

_No need for potions or witchcraft. _

Why need that when you got that magical hat?

_Cause I fall for it once. _

Not gonna play with those tarot cards.

_I don't need those to fall for it again._

_Stop playing with the ace of hearts._

I don't need playing cards.

_And accept our fates between us._

...

And Xion finished on that beautiful note.

The crowd gone crazy, I looked up out of my daze. I noticed I have been gone from reality too long by the music world.

Everyone kept cheering while I am silent and clapping for her. I smiled for her, she's quite amazing. I stopped to noticed Xion give off a wink with a cute smile, she left the stage afterwards.

"Hey Roxas, I have found an awesome pokemon game!"

**Xion used attract!**

**Roxas has been hit and is now immobilized by love.**

"Roxas?"

My mind wanders back to that smile and that wink. I have ignored Sora completely.

**Roxas is still immobilized by love.**

Soon only my eyes see something that completely affected me. Xion made a quick turn back forward, she soon gives off a blowing kiss and a wink that shows a playful side of her.

**Xion used Draining Kiss.**

**It hit Roxas making it SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

My face turned crimson while steam flows out of my ears. Too much is break my thought process. And with that, like Pokémon.. I fainted.

**Roxas fainted. Xion K. is the winner. **

(Now insert Pokémon FR & LG's pokemon captured song. That's now the end of this lovely chapter. XD)


	10. Chapter 9 - Hosptials Shit

Chapter 9... Hospitals.. Shit.

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Please do enjoy. Also remember, this is not just a Roxas' POV story, every character gets their shine. Well almost every character, tee-hee. Also, there'll be some references of anime in this story as well. o3o- Rayvon J. P.S there will be songs. Yes. And my friend was getting made that he didn't get some screen time, so, he'll get this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Z's POV**

I have arrived to work in my mini sleep deprivation. The world is nothing more than shit since Axel's gone. Somehow, my heart is suddenly feeling as ease.

"Morning..."

I stifle out a yawn, or a little howl mostly put.

"Oh, Z, your tail is slightly crooked."

"Really?" Turning to check, it is. "Oh, don't worry about it."

Vanitas looked at me in slight confusion, he doesn't need to be too concerned.

"Hey Z, guess who's here." "Who?"

I am not a fan of people today. Who could it be that I should be cautious about?

"Morning everybody!"

My tail perked up along with my ears. It is him.. it's him~! "Axel, good morning." My voice is slightly cheery, maybe it's just a bad sense of direction. Like Saix would propose to Axel, it's Saix!

"Hello everyone, good morning." Saix arrived with a regular greeting. Pfft, again saix, like how would he get Axel easily. I grinned a bit.

"Morning Axel." "Morning baby." What?

I turned to see them kissed. "A-ack!"

My heart met it's doom, the world collapsed around me as the darkness decided to greet me with open arms.

Without even noticing, I felt my body being moved and placed down. I can tell time has time but I don't know how much..

"Z..."

"E-err.."

"Z!"

"W-what?"

"Wake up!"

My body reacted by the yell. "Ah!"

I turned to see Axel leaning over me with concern. "A-axe.." I get silenced by a shush. "Shhh, are you okay? You are becoming a bit sick."

I nodded, my head is slightly heavy. "He's ok!" "?"

I got tackled right away. "A-ah RAPE!"

Axel laughed as he pulled away the person- oh, it's Lea.

"Alright Tiger calm down. Z-wolf needs some rest. You can visit later."

Axel is soooo fitting to be a child taker, I'm a another story though.

"Aw, no fair." Lea started to pout.

I sighed and five off a weak smile. "How about this? After Axel leaves, let's talk."

Me and Axel decided to chat like usual. Although, I am quite different than before.. for.. better reasons though.

"And everyone at the job was losing their minds until Vanitas shut everyone up. He was so pissed for everyone being scared when you fainted." Axel said chuckling.

I couldn't help but laughed as well.

Axel for once lost that peppy personality to show true concern and careness for my well-being. I wish I can kick Saix's ass. Vanitas allow me to rest and come back at 10 the latest for work. Ugh, only 2 hours.

"Well, rest up Zackori. I'll check up on you later."

I laid back and watched Axel leave. Sighing to myself, Lea enters. He started to take a seat and hold one of my hands with his own. My face turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey! W-what are you doing?"

"Are you okay Z?"

I looked aside as the blush faded. "I guess."

"Z-wolf, if you need anything, I'll be there for you."

"I see.. thank you."

"You don't deserve to be sick. Stay strong."

"I am not dying!" "I know but I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Soon Lea wrapped his arms around me, my eyes widen from shock. Lea is so much like Axel but a little more childish and conforming. Lea is gentle but it's not so bad. I accepted the hug that I received. Lea suddenly backed-up and blushed entirely while stumbling.

"S-sorry Z'san. U-umm, I gotta go. Love ya. Wait, no! Ack, fuck it!"

I watched Lea as he speed off. My eyes blink as I have a blank expression written over my face.

". . . Did that bitch say, 'Love ya'?!"


End file.
